<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>french tucks and tuxes by amarillecer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984524">french tucks and tuxes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarillecer/pseuds/amarillecer'>amarillecer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Falsettos - Lapine/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Teacher X Teacher, fashion - Freeform, marvin is a literature teacher, marvin sugar daddy kind of idk, mild homophobia, prom au, whizzer is a biology teacher, whizzer spends too much on shopping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarillecer/pseuds/amarillecer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvin and Whizzer in their own high school romantic comedy with the penultimate prom sequence, except they're high school teachers and not high school students.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Whizzer Brown/Marvin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i like the ballgowns, but jesus christ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello !! quick s/o to eden (@forresttmoss on twt) and marvin (@borlephobia on twt) for beta reading the entire fic !! y'all real ones. also we just collectively need more teacher x teacher aus in this fandom please and thank you. enjoy !!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>marvin asks whizzer out to prom because who doesn't like a good old fashioned excuse to dress up? (marvin. the answer to that question is marvin.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marvin’s breathing became rugged as his brown loafers pointed in the direction of a wooden door that separated him and a question he dreaded having to ask. It’s not that he hated the man behind the door—he very much felt the opposite—he just wasn’t the best at words, which was ironic considering he’s a literature teacher at Dellibovi High School. To be fair, there was a difference between teaching adolescents the many achievements of Shakespeare and finding the right string of words to make his lover’s heart flutter. He was never the best at words—explains why he's not a Grammar teacher—his words were either too much when he's anxious, or too little when he's in awe, and being with Whizzer was a healthy combination of both feelings.</p>
<p><i>Just knock. He’ll be inside, you’ll sit down, hand him the envelope.</i> Marvin reviewed his tiny plan and ran his thumb across the white envelope he held in his right hand. Inside held two ticket stubs to the school’s annual senior prom. Students looked forward to it every year, and sure, some teachers might abhor the idea of children in gowns and tuxes dancing a bit too close to members of the opposite sex, but Marvin knew Whizzer liked dressing up. Whatever Whizzer liked, Marvin liked too; so liking prom it was for ill-fashioned Marv.</p>
<p>He took a shaky breath and brought his knuckle up to the door to knock twice, then he put his hands behind his back, waiting like a child. Come to think of it, they haven't talked about prom in the past few days. He was wondering, perhaps Whizzer was just waiting for a final nudge to go to prom. And if that nudge came in the form of Marvin and letting him go on a shopping spree, then so be it.</p>
<p>“Come in!” Whizzer’s slightly high-pitched voice still managed to raise itself even higher as the sentence ended. Marvin turned the doorknob to walk into Whizzer’s homeroom where he was grading papers.</p>
<p>Whizzer's classroom was very well decorated with knick knacks spread all over the place that just screamed Whizzer Brown. Sure he was teaching Biology, an often hated subject by students, but his room was something to love. He eyed the canvases on the wall that displayed vintage flowers. Well, his specialty was flora and fauna so it did make sense.</p>
<p>He then followed his plan and sat down at the corner of Whizzer’s table, crossing his arms on his lap. Whizzer's table was slightly a mess with papers splayed everywhere and occasional spurs of red ink. Just next to his right hand was a framed polaroid picture of the two, where each other's hands were on the other's hips and they looked at each other fondly.</p>
<p>“Oh hello, Marvie.” Whizzer’s eyes crinkled as he looked up to see his lover perched on the corner of his table. He set aside the papers and pen that occupied his desk and angled his chair to face Marvin whose lips tugged into a smile upon hearing his little nickname.</p>
<p>“What’s that?” He extended his arm to reach the white envelope in his partner's hand, only to be met by Marvin letting his arm go out of Whizzer’s reach.</p>
<p>“Hold on, hold on. Let me say a few things first.” Marvin straightened himself up, adjusting his blue checkered button down and tugging on the lapel of his army green blazer. Whizzer just rolled his eyes at the monstrosity that was his outfit. The taller of the two felt his fashion sense depleting with every second he stared at his lover’s hideous get up.</p>
<p>“So, I know you love dressing up, and are pissed at me for not picking up your extravagant style.” Marvin started occasionally staring at the floor and then looking up to see Whizzer’s reaction—which was just a stagnant smug smile.</p>
<p>“But even if I haven’t learned how to french tuck properly or color coordinate better, I know how happy you get every time you go shopping for the newest releases.” Whizzer chuckled lightly, remembering their last shopping trip together where he was bouncing from one store to another, Marvin trailing behind as he lugged around paper bags filled with clothes from the ‘New Arrival’ section from about four different stores.</p>
<p>“So I was hoping you'd be free on Thursday afternoon to go shopping with me for a new suit.” Whizzer beamed once he heard the phrase ‘shopping with me’ escape Marvin’s lips.</p>
<p>“Oh my god, I thought you’d never a— Wait, a suit?” The taller of the pair’s excitement turned into confusion in a matter of two seconds. Marvin, a man of taste—or rather lack thereof—would be caught dead before wearing a suit despite knowing he’d look good in them.</p>
<p>"Yeah a suit." Marvin shrugged his shoulders, Whizzer still not picking up any idea as to what Marvin's plan was.</p>
<p>"No yeah, I heard you well and clear dumb-dumb. Why do you need a suit? Do you have a fancy conference to attend soon? Oh my god, can I come?" Whizzer's face lit up and his mouth formed into a smile at the thought of going on a 'business trip' together.</p>
<p>“What? No no, okay um I guess I'll just ask you then," Marvin got up from his position on the table and kneeled down while holding up the white envelope towards Whizzer, who was chuckling at his gesture. "Whizzer Brown, will you go to prom with me?”</p>
<p>“Oh god, I love you so much. But I don’t do prom.” Whizzer’s crinkled eyes from laughing slowly widened as shifted as his lips pursed into a slanted line, and his fingers began to run across his own palms at the thought of the school event.</p>
<p>“Sorry, what? You don’t do prom?” Marvin, perplexed at Whizzer’s response attempted to get up from his spot, eventually reaching out for Whizzer’s hand for help as his knees were definitely not as young and mobile as they used to be.</p>
<p>“It’s not something I particularly liked or enjoyed during my own senior year, so I skip the whole gig.” Whizzer replied, helping Marvin up and waving his other hand vaguely in the air as Marvin cocked his head to the side wanting some sort of elaboration.</p>
<p>“Marv, people weren’t as accepting back then as they are now.” Whizzer looked down at his hands that began fidgeting, while his foot began tapping the floor. Marvin pulled a chair to sit across Whizzer so their eyes could meet without either of them straining their necks.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck baby I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize I—” Marvin quickly folded up the envelope to put it into the inner pocket of his blazer when Whizzer put his hand on his thigh.</p>
<p>“My love, it’s okay. I never really talked about it so no worries. It’s just not my venue.” Whizzer sighed and rubbed his thumb on Marvin’s knee, then slowly pulled away to dig his nails into his palms and fidget once more.</p>
<p>“If it’s any consolation, you’re not the only one who had a shitty senior prom.” Marvin chuckled trying to calm down his lover. He just really wasn’t the best at words, but he was trying.</p>
<p>He had never seen Whizzer this anxious at the thought of an event. The closest thing Marvin could think of was when he had mentioned to Whizzer that Jason was going to be in his seventh grade class that year and he had begun asking the most random of questions from “Should I wear his favorite color?” to “Should I put Whimsy at my teacher’s desk or is that too childish for him?” (Whimsy being his ceramic duck that he had put on one of their bookshelves at home.) Off the top of his head, nothing had made his boyfriend anxious to the point of fidgeting. </p>
<p>“You? But didn’t you come out much later in life?” Whizzer retorted scrunching his nose.</p>
<p>“I mean yeah, but that doesn’t mean little teen Marvin wasn’t experimenting.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>A silence fell on the two lovers, an unidentifiable feeling in the air. Was it tension? Awkwardness? Contentment? It was something. You could hear a paper clip drop with how quiet they both were, but Whizzer’s voice sliced through the air like a hot knife on butter.</p>
<p>“I was badly ostracized as a teen, Marvie. I remember being really excited for prom. I wanted to crossdress so badly, wear a skirt. After all it wasn’t in the guidebook as one of the restrictions,” Whizzer began his story as Marvin’s blue eyes observed his body language.</p>
<p>“Then somehow, word reached the principal that I was gonna dress up the way I wanted to and he got really stern, and asked me to burn the clothes.” Whizzer stared out to the window just beside Marvin as he remembered his principal pouring gasoline and forcing teen Whizzer to throw in a burning paper to engulf his precious outfit in flames. Quite the horrible dream, but alas it was a reality to Whizzer. He remembered being thankful he wasn’t expelled, “because God forbid a gay boy wear a skirt to prom, right?”</p>
<p>“Whiz, I’m so sorry that had to happen.” Marvin scooted his chair closer so he could hold his lover’s hand and try to stop him from fidgeting so much. He ran his thumb across the back of Whizzer’s hand and stared into his eyes that twinkled with a veil of unshed tears. A brief but comfortable pause between the two lovers, as Marvin stared at the polaroid picture beside Whizzer.</p>
<p>“Look, maybe we can do something to rewrite that horrible old memory of yours.” Marvin raised his eyebrows as Whizzer looked at him eagerly.</p>
<p>“We can make prom our own. I’ll get dressed up in a very dashing suit, and you can wear a skirt and we’ll dance and be teenagers in a sea of teenagers. More accepting teenagers that is.” Marvin listed off suggestions to help Whizzer ease up a bit, but Whizzer’s hesitance was unwavering.</p>
<p>“I’ll pay for your clothes and we could dance in the gymnasium while some random Top 10 song plays and no one would care. They’d be too busy grinding on their own partners, trust me.” Marvin stood up and extended his hand to pull Whizzer up so they were both standing behind Whizzer’s desk. The shorter of the two then guided his lover’s hands to cling around his neck, while his own hands situated themselves on the taller’s hips.</p>
<p>"We can take really cute selfies, polaroids, professional pictures too and then hang them around the house and we can add more memories to that tiny photo album of yours we have at home." Marvin kept listing and listing as they began to sway and move around with their chests pressed together.</p>
<p>“I’m not forcing you to go of course, we could just stay in this Saturday and watch reruns of Gilmore Girls.”  Whizzer began to snicker and stare into the eyes of his lover that were as rich as the depth of the ocean. </p>
<p>"I don't have a polaroid picture yet on my desk, maybe this would be a perfect photo opportunity!" Marvin explained enthusiastically, as Whizzer hummed quietly under his breath against Marvin's temple. "Not that we have a bajillion other photo opportunities out there. But this one could be special?"</p>
<p>A brief pause befell the lovers and Marvin followed it with, "Am I making any sense anymore?"</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for not asking you your thoughts first.” Marvin apologized as he scanned Whizzer’s face which looked at him fondly. His eyes trailing back and forth between his lover’s eyes and lips.</p>
<p>“Marvie, you know I’m starting to get why you’re an English teacher.” Whizzer chuckled as he pressed a light kiss on Marvin’s forehead. Before Marvin could even ask why, Whizzer already followed it up with “It’s because you talk too much.”</p>
<p>“No I don’t! I’m just nervous!” Marvin cried as he defended himself which just earned another chuckle from Whizzer. </p>
<p>“Alright, I guess I’m free on Thursday afternoon.” Whizzer smiled as he pressed his chin to Marvin’s temple and he could <i>feel</i> Marvin’s face light up next to him.</p>
<p>“So is that a yes?” The two stopped swaying as Marvin pulled away just enough to still be holding each other but no longer connected at the chests.</p>
<p>“As long as: One, you pay for the clothes. Two, we leave when I become uncomfortable.” Whizzer listed and then raised his eyebrow right after, waiting for his lover’s response.</p>
<p>“One, as long as it doesn’t break the credit card limit or our budget. You know our budget, we have the same salary anyway. Two, of course. I only want you to feel comfortable.” Marvin then got on his tiptoes and planted a kiss on Whizzer’s forehead and let his hand off his waist to interlock it with the taller’s.</p>
<p>“I love you. This prom is gonna kick ass, I promise.” Marvin brought Whizzer’s hand to his lips and smiled as the latter’s nose scrunched up. “I don’t think ‘kick ass’ is your phrase.” He chuckled as they began walking to the door, pinkies interlaced and being their only medium of touch.</p>
<p>“Oh, wait there’s a number three,” Whizzer chided which received an eyebrow raise from Marvin. “Please wear your mint green button down when we go out, so I’m reminded that your fashion sense is still salvageable.” Marvin scoffed at his quip and rolled his eyes as he turned to face Whizzer who was leaning on the doorframe of his homeroom.</p>
<p>“You never told me what happened to you during your prom.” Whizzer crossed his arms at Marvin whose eyes suddenly grew wide. “You don’t have to of course, I’m just curious.” </p>
<p>Marvin ran his pointer and thumb around the outline of his lips before starting, “I, uh, got caught making out with a guy in the bathroom while the slow dance was going on.” Whizzer’s eyes widened and he let out a laugh that honestly sounded like a chorus of angels to Marvin. He really loved this man.</p>
<p>“You were making out in the bathroom? Please. How did that make up for a shitty prom? Kinda sounds like heaven to me.” Whizzer lightly pushed on Marvin’s shoulder which made the latter roll his eyes. “I got suspended for three weeks, and told off every time I’d be around guys. Which is hard when you're in an all-boys school Whiz.” Marvin put his hands into his pants’ pockets and shrugged his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Awe, Marvie I’m sorry. Come here.” Whizzer embraced Marvin in a quick, tight hug before letting him go to pack his things up before they could leave.</p>
<p>“You naughty boy. Maybe that’ll be us this prom.” Whizzer winked at Marvin who burst out laughing.</p>
<p>“That is most definitely <i>not</i> what I meant when I said we’d be teenagers.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. god i love shopping for guys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>marvin doesn't enjoy shopping, but he enjoys whizzer. so he sucks in his distaste for hopping in and out of stores, and entrusts whizzer with his credit card.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marvin straightened up his posture as he was faced with a very similar situation to before, standing in front of a wooden door that separated him and his partner. Although this time, he was more excited than anxious for what Whizzer would do. There was just something about his demeanor when they went out together. Marvin's shoulders would relax as if a weight was taken off of his shoulders, and he would be filled with energy despite it being their dates being post-teacher duties. Whizzer was just truly a perfect cup of coffee that Marvin didn't mind being so, well, hot. The way his eyes sparkled from the lights mannequins reflected, or the way he'd always run his fingers against the hung clothes, Whizzer was a joy to be around when shopping. Except those times, Marvin was simply a bag rack. Now, he's the standee and would be the body Whizzer would interchange sets of clothes on.</p><p>He removed himself from his thoughts and knocked at the door fidgeting with the strap of his messenger bag that perched itself on his right shoulder.</p><p>"Coming!" Whizzer knew exactly who it was, and made his way to the other side of the door, quickly running his hands through his hair before turning the knob and greeting his lover with a wide smile.</p><p>"Hi baby." Marvin planted a quick peck on the cheek in case any students would walk by. This was not the venue for public display of affection, the two of them agreed on it. Still, Whizzer couldn't help but blush at the sweet gesture of his lover.</p><p>"Wait can you step in, I want to french tuck your shirt." Whizzer stepped to the side to let Marvin in and let Whizzer do his thing with his shirt which was hanging loosely around his gut.</p><p>"Have you thought of what you want us to wear?" Marvin asked as Whizzer's hands tucked the former's shirt into his pants, pulling out some excess fabric at the side to make the dress shirt's silhouette sophisticated but laid back at the same time.</p><p>"Well I was just thinking of a normal tuxedo for you, no waistcoat though, this school is not boujie enough for that. But maybe an overcoat to spruce things up? You'd look very dashing in that." Whizzer listed his idea to a confused Marvin who had no idea what he was talking about. "Can we get you new cufflinks too? Those are cute. I was thinking of an all-black ensemble with gold hints?" Whizzer smiled and looked at his lover for approval who just matched his enthusiasm.</p><p>"I have no idea what any of that means but sure!" Marvin exclaimed, interlacing his pinky with Whizzer's as they headed out the door and into the former's car to take a trip to the shopping center.</p>
<hr/><p>The two sat in a comfortable silence as Marvin manned the fifteen-minute drive and Whizzer looked at his Pinterest Board of ideas of things to wear, occasionally grumbling or humming as he bit his fingers. He'd look up at times and stare at nothing to visualize what he'd wear, until he was snapped out of his thoughts by Marvin putting his hand on his thigh and rubbing his thumb sweetly.</p><p>"You never told me what you planned to wear." Marvin looked at him for a brief second before turning his eyes to the road, awaiting an answer.</p><p>"You'll get to see me, don't worry. Just know we're gonna be the hottest couple there." Whizzer answered with a snarky tone which was met with a hearty chuckle from Marvin.</p><p>"Just keep it teenager-appropriate and we'll be fine." Marvin maneuvered his hand on Whizzer's thigh to interlace with Whizzer's free hand before planting yet another kiss as they sat in a comfortable silence once again.</p><p>They pulled into the shopping center parking lot and played a quick game of ‘who gets the prized parking space’ with other cars that plagued the area. It wasn't much of a worry to find a spot as it was a Thursday afternoon, but the only available ones were a bit further away from the entrance. Which was of course not a big hassle for the two as they could then have more time walking together and holding each other's hands.</p><p>"I feel like a teenager. All giddy and butterflies inside. I'm going to prom!" Whizzer chanted in a singsong-y voice as he swayed their arms back and forth with much fervor.</p><p>"Okay, okay calm down, sir." Marvin chuckled as Whizzer then pulled him close to loop his arm through the former and angle himself so that he could set his head down on his lover's shoulder and squeeze. It was uncomfortable of course considering their height difference, but it was nonetheless a heartfelt and sweet gesture.</p><p>The two then made their way to the first store and Marvin took in a deep breath as he stood by the entrance while Whizzer started running his fingers along the button down shirts that were on display. Marvin's nose crinkled at how excitedly Whizzer was bouncing around the store. Considering this was the first store out of what he expected to be about seven, this was going to be a long few hours before the mall closed.</p><p>"My love, are you fine with the all-black ensemble and gold trims or do you want to do a navy look for you and a black look for me?" Whizzer asked, pulling out a black button down and a powder blue one to show Marvin who put his hands in his pockets and hung his mouth open for two seconds to think.</p><p>"I'm fine with us both wearing black. Seems more coordinated to me." Marvin pointed at the black button down which led to Whizzer shrugging his shoulders and putting the blue button down back on the rack.</p><p>"Hi! Can we get this in a size medium and large for this beautiful man to try on?" Whizzer called the attention of a saleslady and then handed off the shirt and faced his lover.</p><p>"Large? Hey, I'm a medium at best, baby." Marvin scoffed at his lover who was pulling him into an embrace.</p><p>"No it's just so that we can see if a looser or tighter fit suits that sexy dad bod of yours." Whizzer leaned down to plant a kiss to Marvin's forehead which made the latter blush a little, compliment and kiss considered.</p><p>"Okay, now get your ass in the fitting room and show me how the button down fits." Whizzer slapped Marvin's bum playfully as the saleslady came back with two folded shirts the shorter gentleman could try.</p><p>Marvin began to try on the medium shirt and looked in the mirror as he tried to tuck it into his trousers just like Whizzer did earlier that afternoon, except more neatly so that it was a full tuck. Shove everything down, then pull a little excess to hover over the top of his trousers. He took a good look at himself, turned to the side and stepped out of the fitting room to Whizzer already holding a plain black blazer.</p><p>"Do I look okay? I think I look okay." Marvin looked at Whizzer whose mouth was agape at the sight of his partner.</p><p>"Babe you look, hot. And you tucked? Wow." Whizzer stepped closer and pulled on the tucked in fabric that set itself around his partner's waist.</p><p>"Thank you, baby. Do you want me to try that on?" Marvin pointed at the blazer that Whizzer held in his hand, and Whizzer held it so that the former could insert his arms into the sleeves. When he put it on, he gave it one firm tug and turned to Whizzer once more for approval.</p><p>"Eh?" Marvin made vague gestures to Whizzer to see if he was digging his look, and the latter's nose scrunch, smile and tinted cheeks all pointed to a yes.</p><p>“We’re moving on to the next store. We’ll find everything else there.” Whizzer pushed Marvin slightly back into the changing room, and a few seconds later, he emerged wearing the mint green button down Whizzer made him wear when they made a deal.</p><p>He looked for Whizzer who was already at the counter, waiting for his credit card. He bent slightly in a way that made his trousers fit snug around his ass, and it made Marvin lick his lips subconsciously, until his lover called his attention, “Credit card, please.”</p><p>“What’s the total?” Marvin turned to the lady at the counter, but before she could reply, his partner put a hand between them.</p><p>“It’s a surprise. I know your limit, don’t worry. Do you not trust me?” Whizzer made puppy dog eyes and stuck his bottom lip that took all of Marvin’s willpower not to plant a kiss on.</p><p>“Alright, alright. I trust you.” Marvin handed the lady his card, signed on the dotted line and carried the paper bag that was set on the counter, and it was the first time in a long time that the items inside were his and not his lover’s.</p>
<hr/><p>The two then weaved their way in and out of stores, all of it being a blur really for the shorter of the pair as he just watched Whizzer pick up things in excitement, throw it on either one of them—depending who he was shopping for. After a few hours and an additional three paper bags,  they ended up at the second to last store, which was actually a boutique for women. He noticed Whizzer take a shaky breath right outside the store, so he transferred the majority of the paper bags onto his left hand so he could interlace his right pinky with Whizzer’s.</p><p>“Hi! Yeah, I was just wondering if you have any pleated black maxi skirts here?” Whizzer walked toward a man who was organizing women’s blouses, who then nodded and headed to the back to grab samples from a rack.</p><p>“Great! Can I have that in a medium and a large?” Whizzer pointed to the item that had a gold dip dye effect that he just fell in love with.</p><p>“Baby, you? A large? What is it with you and your upsizing today? Is this you telling us we need to cut down on our takeout?” Marvin grabbed Whizzer by the waist with his free hand and spun him around.</p><p>“Oh god you really know nothing about clothing. You have to size up when shopping in women’s clothing because their sizes run smaller. Although you are right, I think we should lessen the takeout.” Whizzer tapped his finger on his lover’s nose that scrunched up and turned into a frown as he realized he’d have to minimize his fast food consumption.</p><p>Whizzer then stepped inside the fitting room to try on the skirts that the salesman lent him, and quickly walked out the moment he got it on, which startled Marvin who was adjusting himself on the seat provided by stores for boyfriends to wait on their partners changing. </p><p>“Baby, look! It’s beautiful.” Whizzer did a light twirl and put his hands on his hips before facing Marvin whose mouth hung open at the sight of his partner.</p><p>“It really does, sweetie. Are you comfortable with it?” Marvin was in awe of how beautiful his lover looked in a baby pink button down and black skirt. It was a look, Marvin thought, but he’d have to get Whizzer’s approval if that was indeed a look—he was usually wrong when he’d ask.</p><p>“Very, very comfortable.” Whizzer nodded hurriedly like a kid who had just been given candy.</p><p>It was glorious, and for once during the entire trip, he could finally piece the perfect prom together in his head. The two of them arm in arm, walking in to the neatly decorated gymnasium with their bombass outfits. Camera flashes in their faces as they would take up the photobooth and take home a bunch of photostrips that would be in one of Marvin's inner overcoat pockets.</p><p>He quickly took it off and put on his trousers as it was rung up by the cashier and once again, Marvin handed in his credit card. They then exited the boutique, with Whizzer holding his most recent purchase and moved to get to their last destination: the shoes. Marvin inhaled, glad that this was the last thing off of their list. He was beginning to be weary of the paper bags that bore lines on his arms and hands.</p><p>“I’m gonna head over to the women’s section to see if they have thigh high boots.” Whizzer broke away from his and Marvin’s little arm loop going on.</p><p>“You’re getting heels? Are you trying to make me look like a Hobbit next to you?” Marvin quipped, noting their more or less 5-inch height difference already present.</p><p>“We’ll get you heeled ankle boots, don’t worry. But not as high of course, I don’t want you falling over and taking the spotlight in a bad way.” Whizzer giggled and kissed Marvin’s forehead before separating ways.</p><p>Marvin did his absolute best to find good boots without Whizze's help. He then settled on a two-inch boot with a gold chain clipped around the heel. Black and gold, heeled, good enough. Marvin thought to himself. So he asked for the boots in his size, tried them on in front of an angled mirror and put them back in the box once he was satisfied with how they felt. Now to ask the master, Marvin noted as he picked up everything they had just bought along with the shoebox that would be added to the collection of newly shopped items.</p><p>“Suede or Leather?” Whizzer asked as he looked up to see Marvin struggling to hold five large paper bags and a shoe box.</p><p>"Suede?" Marvin asked as he set down the paper bags down and opened the box to reveal the pair of shoes he picked out, "Is this okay?"</p><p>"Oh my God, Marvie!" Whizzer exclaimed and picked up one shoe before facing his lover with a glimmer in his eyes that matched the sparkle of the chains of the boots in his hands. "It looks so good! Be honest, did you get help?"</p><p>"Of course not. You said black and gold, so I got black and gold." Marvin shrugged his shoulders and cocked his head towards the counter, "Come on. Mall's closing soon and we still have class tomorrow."</p><p>"You say that like we're students. We can just call in sick, you know?" Whizzer stated which released a hearty laugh from Marvin as they made their way to the counter with two boxes being carried by the taller gentleman.</p><p>After checking out, the two then made their way slowly to the parking lot as Whizzer carried his own set of paper bags while Marvin struggled to get his keys that jingled in his pocket. Whizzer offered his help and in a few more minutes they situated themselves in the passenger and driver seat, with their paper bags secured in the back.</p><p>"Do you want to find out your total?" Whizzer questioned as he took out the receipts from his back pocket.</p><p>"Oh God. This scares me, if we can't pay rent or bills this month, this is going to the flea market or eBay." Marvin's talkative side slowly revealing itself as he took in a shaky breath. Whizzer calmed him down by putting his hand on his thigh, "Your total is $2500."</p><p>"Not as bad as I was expecting. I was thinking more along the lines of three thousand." Marvin exhaled a breath he didn't even realize he was holding.</p><p>"You wanted more? Can you just be my sugar daddy?" Whizzer joked which got a snicker from his lover who put his hands around his neck to lean in and kiss his forehead.</p><p>"I love you." Marvin spoke fondly, looking at Whizzer who then whispered "I love you too."</p><p>"Genuine question though, do you think they have best dressed teacher awards at these things?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope u liked that !! aaa leave a kudos or a comment when ya can i love reading em n responding to em :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. sittin here, (not) crying in my prom dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in today's news: color-coordinated couple of co-teachers are cute.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The apartment smelled of a faint lavender scent that came from a diffuser Whizzer had picked up just a few weeks ago after reading an article about essential oils and their benefits. Marvin would often complain that their home smelled of lavender’s asshole, but he found Whizzer’s diffuser routine cute. The pair was getting ready in separate rooms—Whizzer insisted that they do one of those dramatic reveals you’d see couples do at weddings. This was nowhere near as extravagant, but it was the first time the two of them would be dressing up instead of just the taller gentleman, so he seized the opportunity.</p><p>“Marvin! Are you ready or what!” Whizzer screamed from the living room as he straightened out the teeniest wrinkles of his top.</p><p>“Okay I’ll be out in two seconds! I’m just zipping up my shoes!” Marvin’s muffled voice could be heard from their bedroom and a tinge of struggle could be heard in between his words.</p><p>“Okay, coming.” Marvin took a deep breath and tugged on the lapel of his overcoat before turning the knob of their master bedroom.</p><p>This whole Marvin being anxious behind a door that separated between him and his lover was becoming a recurring theme for the past few days and one tiny nuance mirrored itself through all situations: the drum of his heartbeat. It would always ring through his ears when he’d stand and shift his weight on his heels, but instantly muffle out when he’d be greeted by the sight of his partner. Perhaps that was one of the things Marvin loved about Whizzer, his charm and ability to comfort just by staring into those caramel eyes of his. But in this isolated situation—his wrist angled to pull the door open—his heartbeat didn’t simmer down, rather it sped up.</p><p>“Holy shit.” was the only thing he could say as he stared in awe at Whizzer who started walking closer to him clad in a black long sleeved pussybow blouse and the stunning black and gold pleated skirt he showed him at the store. His suede heeled boots made faint thuds on their wooden floor as Marvin struggled to string a coherent sentence.</p><p>“Baby you look amazing, oh my god.” Whizzer, on the other hand, was basically squealing ang tugging at everything on his lover: the black overcoat with gold trims, the black tuxedo underneath, but his hands eventually settled at his black tie that he gave a light tug to pull Marvin into a soft kiss that tasted like the coffee they had just had before changing.</p><p>“You look so fucking gorgeous.” Marvin whispered in between kisses as he pulled away to admire his boyfriend, biting his lip as he did so. “You look absolutely amazing, wow.” He held his hand up for Whizzer to twirl and show off the flowiness of his skirt.</p><p>“Chuck it up for you too, my love. You look dashing.” Whizzer pulled his hand closer to reveal the golden cufflinks they had purchased and he smiled once more before stepping back and squealing.</p><p>“Don’t you want to sit down for a bit while waiting for 6 pm? We still have a lot of time before we can leave  to be, in your words, fashionably late.” Marvin suggested, as Whizzer dragged the both of them to their couch.</p><p>Marvin draped his arm around Whizzer who in turn rest his head on the crook of the former’s shoulder and neck. They sat in silence for a few minutes, the older gentleman’s fingers guiding themselves up and down the younger’s bicep before the latter shot up and put his hands on the former’s thigh.</p><p>“Oh my god! Pictures!” Whizzer ran into their bedroom, heels clacking on the floor and he emerged with a camera in each hand: a DSLR in his left and an Instax in his right. </p><p>“Can’t believe I suggested it and I nearly forgot.” Marvin chuckled as he helped grab the Instax camera from his lover and placed it on the coffee table before standing up straight to fix his clothes, facing their bookshelf which temporarily housed their DSLR camera.</p><p>“I’ll just set a timer and we’ll see how this turns out, okay?” Whizzer chimed, pressing a button and stepping back to slither his arm by Marvin’s waist. The two adjusted their footing for a quick second before looking up and smiling fondly at the camera, eyes crinkled and Whizzer’s slight dimple peeking through his cheek.</p><p>A couple more rounds of shutters and flashes from the two cameras ensued, and the pair eventually slumped back down on their sofa, the time ticking closer to 6:00 pm. An array of polaroids were on the coffee table as the two looked through the photos on the tiny monitor of the DSLR, an occasional chuckle and zoom-in being observed.</p><p>“I like this one.” Marvin pointed to a photo of them with Whizzer situating his face in between his neck and his shoulder, slumped as Marvin’s left hand emerged from his waist and a smile plastered on both their lips with Marvin’s being much wider. The image capturing the quick laugh they had after Whizzer couldn’t keep it together. </p><p>“You can barely see me there.” Whizzer pouted, as Marvin moved a curl away from his face.</p><p>“Baby, you’re like 6’5”. If anything you can’t see me. I look like a tiny kid next to you.” Marvin retorted which earned a light chuckle from his lover and a shrug as he clicked next a few more times before pausing.</p><p>“This one’s pretty up there.” The younger gentleman angled the monitor to show Marvin the picture of them doing the cringey highschool prom pose where Whizzer held Marvin’s waist and they were both facing left. </p><p>“See! Truly a prom experience.” Marvin sighed after heartily chuckling at the photo—their smiles plastered and seemingly wide but eyes remaining dead.</p><p>“But I think we can agree this is the best polaroid.” Marvin leaned forward and pulled up the picture where he was kissing Whizzer’s cheek, and the latter’s eyes closed and nose crinkled slightly. They stared at it for a few moments as Whizzer once again leaned on Marvin’s shoulder before he gave him a quick peck on the cheek to mirror the photo in his lover’s hand.</p><p>“I love you.” Whizzer whispered as he pulled away, smiling fondly as he stared at his lover who looked at him lovingly.</p><p>“I love you too.” Marvin breathed before leaning in and kissing Whizzer chastely on the lips, then the tip of his nose which scrunched at the tiny gesture.</p><p>“Thank you for asking me out.”  The taller gentleman huffed out as he played with the shorter’s tie.</p><p>“Thank you for saying yes.” Marvin interlaced his hands with Whizzer’s and planted a quick kiss before standing up and pulling Whizzer to join him. “It’s 6:10, we are fashionably late at this point.”</p>
<hr/><p>"Delia!" Whizzer called out to their Home Economics co-teacher who was standing near the buffet table checking out the array of food the caterers had prepared.</p><p>"Oh hi, Whiz! And—oh, wow—Marvin is that you?" She looked at Whizzer's companion who had his hands in his pockets and just shrugged neatly.</p><p>"Looks absolutely gorgeous, doesn't he?" Whizzer pulled his lover in by his waist and kissed his temple briefly before turning his attention back to his friend.</p><p>"Where's Charlotte? Did someone throw up already before we came that she had to work immediately?" He looked around for signs of Cordelia's girlfriend, the school nurse, to no avail.</p><p>"She went to the restroom. She told me to take a look at the food real quick but she'll be back any moment now don't worry." Cordelia smiled fondly with her grin illuminating the room. A ball of sunshine, she truly was and it was no doubt that her and Charlotte were the cutest couple on campus. Second of course to Marvin and Whizzer, but that was already a given.</p><p>"Hey—uh—Marvin?" Charlotte, in fact, did come back in no time but just like her girlfriend, remained stunned at Marvin who very rarely dressed up.</p><p>"Yeah, it's me. I get it, get all your comments out now." Marvin removed a hand from his pocket and chuckled while making a 'go on' motion with his free hand. He expected this of course, he just didn't like unwanted attention. He wanted people to compliment Whizzer's amazing appearance as per usual, not his awfully temperature inappropriate attire.</p><p>"How did this happen? I'm assuming Whizzer forced you into dressing up." Charlotte questioned, pointing between the two dashing men who occasionally looked at each other with heart eyes.</p><p>"Quite the opposite, really. I thought Whizzer would like dressing up so I invited him to prom. He denied initially but allowing him to take me shopping and dancing awkwardly in his homeroom seemed to do the trick so here we are." Cordelia and Charlotte's mouth hung learning it was all Marvin's idea.</p><p>Charlotte was Marvin's lunch buddy before Whizzer arrived, and it was definitely a ride getting to where they were now. She recalled the first time Marvin saw Whizzer and how cranky he had gotten that there was another "token gay" teacher at school—as if Charlotte and her weren't gay either, but she understood what he meant. Slowly, however, that little rivalry of Marvin's grew into something more unexpected with Marvin constantly asking if his hair looked alright when Whizzer would get coffee from the teacher's pantry. From there it moved to "I think I'm gonna ask Whizzer out," and after a quick "Do you think he'd like sushi?" and a "I haven't dated in so long, do you usually kiss on the first date?" They were here, seemingly on the set of a high school romantic comedy except the camera pans to the adults, not the adolescents.</p><p>"How much did we miss? We waited about an hour before driving over so we'd skipped the formalities of the event and get straight to eating and dancing." Whizzer quickly quipped when the lesbians didn't respond to the whole 'it was Marvin's idea' retort.</p><p>"Not much. They're dancing and grinding like normal teenagers. But we can eat if you guys want, They have an astonishing array of food here that I think I need to master because it looks absolutely delicious." Cordelia replied, turning quickly and showing the buffet table with jazz hands. The two couples then made their way to the plates, with Marvin grabbing one for himself and handing another to Whizzer.</p><p>"Everything going okay so far?" Marvin asked in a hushed tone so that just his lover could hear.</p><p>"Of course, babe. I'm here with you."</p>
<hr/><p>"Then, Delia over here left the cookies in the oven too long that the entire floor had to be evacuated per condominium protocol of the fire alarm." Charlotte recalled the event of the previous weekend to which Cordelia was laughing at and playfully pouting.</p><p>"Hey but the next batch was really good, you have to admit." Cordelia stuck her tongue out quickly to her lover who kissed her on the nose briefly.</p><p>The four sat in silence as a slow song played over the speakers, Marvin and Whizzer holding hands underneath the table, and Cordelia leaning on Charlotte's shoulder. The sight was absolutely adorable, with how far society's come. Prom was once a tale of horror for kids like Whizzer who had to go through rough experiences for simply being who they are, but times change. Here he was with his lover, hands interlaced, heartbeat thumping out of his chest, full of love. He was comfortable. Times are changing and he was more than happy to be with him in this moment.</p><p>"Do you wanna dance?" Marvin whispered into his ear, snapping Whizzer out of his dreamy thoughts. He looked at his partner, then to the dance floor filled with teenagers and back to his partner again.</p><p>"In the corner of the dance floor maybe? So we don't get noticed too much? But I'd like that very much." Whizzer clarified and waited for Marvin to help him out of his chair. The lesbians looked up to see where they were going and the shorter gentleman simply nudged his head to the dance floor before walking to meet hands with his lover.</p><p>"Okay, my good sir. How's this?" Marvin asked politely as he situated his hands on Whizzer's waist and his lover's arms rested on his broad shoulders.</p><p>Just like the homeroom situation, where they were swaying in the room in constant circles. At the time he was convincing he could show Whizzer a good time, but now he was proving that he could have a good time. He couldn't describe it but the whole image was comforting, and lovely, and perfect. A moment in time Marvin would have loved to capture—thankfully professional photographers were everywhere and a faint camera flash would occur in his peripheral vision. This was it, his very own high school romantic comedy. They were technically in a high school, he couldn't care less about schematics.</p><p>"I love you." Whizzer spoke, muffled as he was resting his chin by Marvin's temple once again. He inhaled and sniffled quite a bit, hoping Marvin wouldn't hear him get emotional.</p><p>"I love you too, baby." Marvin whispered back, briefly separating themselves before pulling him into a kiss that sealed off the night's perfection. He knew he'd receive hell from his students when they'd see the affection they displayed but he didn't mind it, he found it amusing to be honest </p><p>But here they were in that moment, lips captivating each other sweetly. The faint taste of chocolate and strawberry on each other from dessert and Whizzer's unmistakable chapstick flavor. It was sweet, soft and innocent. Whizzer moved his hands to cup Marvin's cheeks as they deepened the kiss before they  slowly pulled away remembering they were still with hundreds of teenagers who probably were looking. The shorter gentleman just stared at his lover who had absolute sparkles in his eyes—God fucking dammit those eyes. He was speechless and in awe, lips slightly swollen and slightly parted; Whizzer's started curving into a smile. </p><p>"I told you we'd make out like horny teenagers eventually." Whizzer chuckled as he breathed out, resting his hands on his lover's shoulders once more.</p><p>"Okay, that didn't count." Marvin recalled their conversation as he pulled his boyfriend in closer once more.</p><p>A voice quipped through the speakers as the principal got on stage and began announcing the night's winners which made the lovers move back to their table and join Charlotte and Cordelia once more. Occasionally Whizzer would quip with a "Oh sweetie her dress looks horrible, she should have gone for a lighter color." or a "Jesus christ, men and plain tuxedos. Where's the flavor?" Which would be met with a hearty chuckle from the group. Eventually the announcer rolled around to announcing prom king and queen, and the couple  made their guesses as to who's gonna win.</p><p>"I have a feeling it's Levin. The girl in the maroon ball gown? She looks absolutely stunning. Plus, the contrast with her dark make up? Gorgeous. She takes my vote." Whizzer chided.</p><p>"I was thinking Rosenthal? Her silk blue long gown fits her fairly well, and her blonde hair really compliments it too." Marvin tried his best to match Whizzer's enthusiasm but all of these clothes just looked like neatly molded fabric to him.</p><p>"Okay but for Prom King, I have no idea. They all look the same. Maybe the kid in a maroon suit? He's like one of the few people who isn't wearing black. And curly hair's pretty okay compared to all the gelled looks." Whizzer pointed to a kid who was putting his weight on a table instead of sitting on a chair.</p><p>"Really? I was thinking navy blue kid. Oh wait, we're going by colors aren't we." Marvin realized to which Whizzer chuckled.</p><p>"Oh shit I didn't even realize. I mean color-coordinated looks cute." Whizzer looked down at the both of them in their black ensembles and the two of them snickered.</p><p>"Prom King and Queen goes to, Marvin Cohen and Whizzer Brown?" The announcer's voice cut through their chuckles like an arrow and the two of them continued laughing until a spotlight shone on them.</p><p>"What the fuck is with that light someone turn it off." Whizzer commented until he realized Cordelia and Charlotte were giggling like two school girls.</p><p>"Oh." Marvin realized what was happening and he glared at the lesbians who were laughing hysterically at this point.</p><p>"What do you mean oh?" Whizzer looked at Marvin whose head was done, thumb and index finger pressing down on his eyes.</p><p>"They called us. For prom king and queen." Marvin pursed his lips and interlaced his fingers together before looking at Cordelia and Charlotte who were egging them to go on stage.</p><p>"God fucking dammit, you guys." Whizzer threw his head back, sighed and slowly got up.</p><p>"Are you actually going?" Marvin struggled to get up to his feet with the light in his eyes.</p><p>"I'm getting a pretty crown from this so why not? Come on it'll be fun." Whizzer extended his hand to which Marvin grabbed and they interlaced arms before walking to the stage to claim their crowns and take embarrassingly conservative pictures, considering their students were in front of them cheering for them to kiss. Marvin settled with kissing Whizzer's cheek to recreate their favorite polaroid picture that lay on their coffee table back at home.</p><p>"Was this prom good enough for you?" Marvin whispered into his boyfriend's ear as they headed to the middle of the dance floor for the inaugural 'Prom King and Queen' dance.</p><p>"Of course." The two swayed in a see of teenagers with their phones out and camera flashes on. Were they taking videos? Or was it purely for dramatic effect? Marvin didn't really know, and quite frankly he didn't care. All that mattered was that he was here now, at prom, some sort of reclamation for the shitty proms they each had to go through. </p><p>"I know we didn't win best dressed, but I think this award is equally as good." Marvin spoke up which was met with a hearty chuckle from his lover. </p><p>He then decided to take Whizzer's hand and twirl him around just like they did in the hallway to show off the beautiful skirt that he was confidently carrying. He pulled him in closer and to his surprise, Whizzer put his hand square on his back and dipped him before pressing their foreheads together. </p><p>"I love you." Marvin smiled sweetly, his ocean blue eyes staring into Whizzer's warm hazel ones.</p><p>"I love you too. My very own king."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi !! i hope u liked this mini fic !! i have another fic idea im very excited for so maybe keep a lookout for that? yey !! follow me on twt: @creestianborle n dont be shy to leave comments or kudos !! they mean a heck lot</p><p>ok bye see y'all soon, perhaps?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>also this is me projecting because covid cancelled my prom so i probably wont ever experience it, rip (also follow me on twt @creesetianborle) and leave kudos or comments when u can maybe? i love em a lot ok mwah bye</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>